


This Ain't No Shakespeare

by KillTheDirector



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, On BOTH SIDES, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rival ice cream shops, Romeo and Juliet au but not really, Tattooed Steve Rogers, not as much of an asshole Brock Rumlow, pining like whoa, puns, tiny Steve and Beefy Bucky are my life tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two ice cream shops, both alike in dignity, in fair New York where we set our scene..."</p><p>The rivalry between Hydra-Freeze and SHIELD Sundaes was one of the most well known through out the amusement park. The romance between shift managers James "Bucky" Barnes and Steve "I'll punch you in the dick" Rogers was even more well known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

Act I

The rivalry between Hydra-Freeze and SHIELD Sundaes was one of the most well known through out Marvel amusement park. The hatred between the two general managers Nicolas Fury and Alexander Pierce was even more well known, and it was rumored that if an employee from either establishment was seen going to the other, then they would be fired. 

Hydra-Freeze wasn't the best place to work, and considering that Bucky was the shift manager and had been working there for nearly four years, that was saying a lot. 

His pay was slightly better than when he started the summer of his freshman year of collage, and the uniform wasn't _as_ horrendous (consisting of a dark purple shirt with Hydra-Freeze's signature octopus on the back and black pants rather than the blinding pink everyone else wore). But...that was it. 

Pierce (when he was in) was an asshole, and the customers made Bucky want to stick his head in the deep freeze and never look back. 

But other than that, a pretty sweet gig. 

There was also the fact that Hydra-Freeze was located right across from SHIELD, and Bucky could look into the open air counter and see Steve Rogers. 

They had met a year after Bucky had started working at Marvel and it had been Steve's first day. 

The man was 100 pounds soaking wet, who's skinny arms were covered in swirling ink and could curse a blue streak, but he was also the nicest guy Bucky had ever met. 

They had run into one another--literally--while Steve had been wandering trying to find the building where the break room was located. He had fallen flat on his tiny ass while Bucky stared down at him, a deadly scowl working over his mouth. 

He was covered in melted chocolate nightmares (thanks to a broken and exploding valve) and just wanted to have a smoke in peace. 

"Watch where you're going." He snarled at the same time Steve chirped out:

"Hey! I know you!" 

Bucky had blinked in confusion, chocolate still dripping from his hair and he was sure there were sprinkles clinging to his cheek, but Steve just smiled up at him like he was the fucking sun. He hadn't ever heard someone speak with that many exclamation points in the year working there. "Huh?" 

The blond blushed lightly and itched the side of his nose, his smile dying a little. "Uh, last semester in Dr. Carter's History since 1900 class? I remember that you did a really cool project over medication in World War II." 

Bucky had blinked, thinking that while the blond was very nice to gawk at, his feet hurt and he still had four more hours left of his shift. So he lied. "Oh...yeah..." 

Steve smiled like he knew Bucky was spouting bullshit, and extended his hand toward him like they were fucking business men or some shit. Bucky shook it just to get the sticky chocolate on someone else. "Steve Rogers, it's nice to me--"

"Rogers!" Bucky remembered wincing at Tony Stark's loud _loud_ voice. He was the park's rich 'I only have to work for fun' employee, and generally a pain in the ass. Steve had winced as well and it was then that Bucky noticed the little red white and blue shield shaped name tag pinned to Steve's light blue polo. 

"Fuck." 

"Rogers, why the hell are you fraternizing with the _enemy_?" Tony wrapped an arm around Steve's skinny shoulders, while the blond looked like he swallowed a lemon. 

"What are you talking about?" Bucky snorted and glared down his nose at Tony--he noticed with some relish that Tony was only just a little taller than Steve.

"Eat a dick, Stark." He checked his watch and cursed, "I'm sure he'll fill you in, Rogers. My break's over." 

As he walked away, Tony called loudly (too loudly) "You'll still fix me me up with a _Whipped Cream Soldier_ right?" Bucky flipped him off. 

That had been three years ago.

Steve had been promoted to shift manager almost as quickly as Bucky had been, and had--by some sort of grace of God--never been caught by either Fury or Pierce when he came over to bug Bucky during his shift. 

"I'm not supposed to be here." It was a few weeks after they had first met, and Steve--it seemed--had worked up the nerve to walk the few yards between the buildings. It was fairly dead due to it being a weekday and Bucky had text books for his summer history class spread over the counter. 

He looked up from the book and snorted at the large stain on the front of Steve's shirt. "Yet here you are. Did Stark dub you the one to go behind enemy lines or something?" Bucky moved away from the counter to begin preparing Stark's usual and Hydra-Freeze's signature ice cream, _The Whipped Cream Soldier_. 

Steve laughed and glanced over his shoulder at SHIELD, a pleasing flush working over his pale face. "Uh, not really. But he did say he could be bribed into not reporting me for comin' over." 

The mixing machine was too loud that he didn't bother answering until he began to pile on the whipped cream. Bucky rose an eyebrow at the tiny blond, noting how shiny his hair looked in the late afternoon sun. "Dunno why you'd wanna come over to this dump willingly." 

Bucky tried not to think that Steve's laugh was like sunshine and puppies as he handed the ice cream over. 

Three years is a long time to have a crush on someone that you think also might be into you, but you can't do anything about it. 

Bucky sighs long and hard, stabbing a little too forcefully at the touch screen for the register. Customers are lined up at both stores, and when he looks up he sees that Steve is shooting him a grimace over the top of customers' heads. 

A laugh bubbles unwillingly out of his mouth, and he shoots a sunny smile down at the little old lady who is handing him a crumpled twenty. "Your order should be up soon, miss." Bucky ears Rumlow snort from behind him when the old woman chitters happily. 

"Your constant flirting is making me wanna puke." Rumlow scoots the ice cream toward the old woman and elbows Bucky in the side. "I'm surprised Pierce hasn't found out about it yet."

Bucky ignores him, and tries not to look up to check on how Steve's doing.

()()

Steve has worked at SHIELD Sundaes for a little over three years. He's damn good at his job, and he's pretty sure Fury knows something about his little...excursions over to Hydra-Freeze. 

"One _Frozen Capscile_ , comin' up!" He smiles brightly at a little girl and her mother as he hands over the jumbo red white and blue Popsicle (complete with red and white sprinkles for some reason). 

Steve tries not to look up at Hydra-Freeze, and meets Bucky's gaze for a third time that day. Instead of cowering and blushing (like he wants to sometimes), he sticks his tongue out. Steve notes with some satisfaction that the other man laughs and shakes his head. 

Steve lets out a very long sigh when he turns away, rubbing his sticky hands over his patriotic print apron. 

Three years is a long time to have a crush on someone you don't have a chance with. 

He remembered Bucky from a shared class and when they happened to meet again, he had spouted off some bullshit about liking the project. To be honest, Steve did like the report, but he had liked blatantly staring at the brunette even more. 

Tall, dark, brooding, and smart as hell: that was exactly Steve's type. And apparently so was falling for someone so completely out of his league that it was laughable. 

Tony's sudden arrival had probably saved him from embarrassing himself, even though Steve didn't really like the Stark heir all that much. When Bucky walked away, Tony let out a low whistle. "Saved you from something stupid." 

"What're you even talking about?" The Stark heir had laughed at the surly pout working over Steve's mouth, and began to lead him toward the break room. 

"'Two ice cream shops, both alike in dignity, in fair New York where we set our scene--'"

"Seriously?" Tony scoffed. The break room was gloriously air conditioned, and Steve sighed thankfully as he sat down. 

"You're gonna be no fun to work with." He rolled his eyes while Stark plopped down on the chair across from him. "Alright, so pretty much the deal is: don't associate with Hydra-Freeze people."

Steve blinked in confusion. "What? Why?" He frowned and narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Wait, _you_ do, apparently." 

Tony snorted and waved a hand dismissively. " _Obviously_ you don't get caught. Really the only people you have to worry about are Fury and Pierce when it comes to the 'no fraternizing' rule. I'm pretty sure they're secretly in love with each other and are too angry about _something_ to let it go." 

So, with Tony's warnings in mind, Steve made sure he didn't get caught...by Fury or Pierce at least. 

People from either stand seemed to find his skating under the radar amusing, and Tony even dubbed him the one to 'get the goods'. Steve agreed only after a moment of faking thinking because he really liked watching Bucky work. 

God, he was a creep. 

"Four _Whipped Cream Soldiers_ , and two _Black Licorice Widows_." Steve had wrinkled his nose at the list and looked up to where Bucky was moving to prepare the orders. "Who names these things?" 

Bucky snorted, "Someone with a lot of time on their hands. You have what we agreed on?" Steve tried _tried_ not to blush under the other man's intense gaze, and instead waved a hand toward the other shop. 

"Yup. Three _Iced Caps_ and one _Mean Green_ , though you're gonna have to come get 'em later because, ya know, ice cream _melts_." Bucky had laughed and handed over the carrier full of desserts. 

"Alright, it's a date." Steve was saved from making a fool out of himself by Tony shrieking that Fury was on his way from the management office. 

That was two years ago.


	2. Act II

Act II

Tony Stark's Fourth of July party promised to be something that would put the party gods to shame. 

He smiles brightly at Steve while the blond counts how much inventory they have, and scribbles down the vast amount of ice cream that they'll need to order for next week. 

He hates holidays. 

"So, you're coming, right? Right? Riiiight?" Tony always invites Steve to his parties (they had become...friends over the past three years, especially once Steve was promoted to shift manager). "There's gonna be a cake for you and everything!" 

Steve rolls his eyes and clicks his pen over and over just to annoy the other male. "You know I have work that day. I'm not gonna feel like partying..." Tony huffs and crosses his arms over his light blue polo; he doesn't look too intimidating in the powdery color, nor with the patriotic print visor perched on top of his head, so Steve pats his arm. 

"It's your _birthday_ not to mention it's gonna be fucking _awesome_ \--" There's a loud 'ding' of the counter bell, so Steve just raises his eyebrows expectantly. Tony grumbles lowly as he moves to help the customer. 

Steve sighs and goes back to inventory; he's left alone for five blissful minutes when Tony pops his head around the doorway, a smug grin working over his mouth.

"Barnes is gonna be there." The Stark heir cackles a little rudely when he sees Steve freeze for a moment. 

"I still have work..." Steve chews on the inside of his cheek and hates how weak his argument is. 

"'S not like we can shoot off fireworks in the afternoon, Captain America." Steve scowls and hurls his pen at the other employee. 

"I'll think about it. Get back to work, slacker."

()()

Natasha is frankly terrifying, and that's why she's Bucky's best friend. 

He sighs loudly upon seeing her, his head pounding with a headache as he practically throws himself into the Red Room Gift Shop's employees only area. 

"What's wrong?" She asks blandly, eyeing his ice cream and syrup spattered uniform with a tiny frown. Bucky sighs again, this time louder and more dramatic; Natasha responds by cracking her gum and flipping a page in her magazine. 

"Why are customers idiots?" He says at last, splaying his long limbs out on either side of his body while soaking in the air conditioning. Hydra-Freeze may be an ice cream shop, but the air conditioning loved to break during the warmest months. 

"Because a lot of them lack common sense, not to mention basic manners." Natasha pops her gum again, "What happened?" 

Bucky closes his eyes and scrubs a hand through his freshly cut hair. He had been told by Pierce (ordered, really) to cut it or he'd be demoted; the $12/hour pay was nice enough that Bucky complied...with minimal bitching. 

"This one woman comes up and orders a peanut butter sundae, right? So I make it for her, and of course people decide at that moment to come up, and _of course_ I had Bob go on break because we _were_ dead--" 

"Your storytelling is so compelling, it's like I'm there." Bucky glares at the woman from his sprawled position on the ground. Natasha smirks and waves a hand. "Go on." 

He huffs and runs a hand down his face. "Yeah, so anyway, I get her this sundae and she pays...and right after she takes this _monster fucking bite_ \--mind you, I'm helping other people at the moment--she yells, 'Oh my god, are there _nuts_ in this?'" 

Bucky groans and lightly smacks the back of his head against the floor while Natasha cracks up. He pouts and gives her a glare until he can't hold the expression and begins to laugh as well. "Wow."

"Yeah. I had to call emergency and they had to make sure she didn't go into shock or some shit." Bucky shakes his head and they fall silent for a moment. 

Natasha hums softly and looks back up at him. "Are you going to Stark's party on the fourth?" 

Bucky rolls up into a sitting position and has begun to raid the Red Room's stock of bagged potato chips. He shrugs a shoulder while stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth. "Go every year, get drunk off my ass and regret it." He swallows and notes with some satisfaction that Natasha has wrinkled her nose in disgust at him. They've known each other since high school when she stayed with his family as an exchange student; they watched one another go through the horrible transformation that is puberty, so he hasn't grossed her out in a while. 

"Are you going with anyone?" Bucky raises an eyebrow at the question and dumps the rest of the chips into his mouth. 

"Nope." He pops the 'p' obnoxiously, and then waggles his eyebrows. "Unless you're askin', but I'll warn you know, I don't put out on the first date."

Natasha snorts and tries to hide her smile while rolling her eyes. "You and I know that's a crock of shit. No, I was asking because I heard from Clint, who heard from Bruce, who was told by Tony that Steve Rogers is actually going this year." 

Bucky blinks, heart beginning to pound with some sort of weird emotion. Natasha sits back and smirks like a cat who got the cream. 

"Oh...that's cool." 

()()

"Heard you're goin' to Stark's party." Steve _doesn't_ shriek like a girl when he hears Bucky from the front; he instead puts a scowl on his mouth and turns. 

"I told him I'd think abou--nice haircut." It really is, and it's not fair. Like, at all. Bucky looks like a 1940s dreamboat decked out in his Hydra-Freeze uniform, and the blond watches a little distractedly as the other man lifts a hand--ridiculous biceps flexing--and runs it through his hair self consciously.

Steve shakes his head, telling himself that there's not a snowball's chance in hell that someone like Bucky would go for someone like Steve. 

"You think?" Bucky offers him a small smile, "Thanks. I haven't had my hair this short in forever." He shakes his head and raises an eyebrow. "Sooo...Stark's party? You _are_ goin', right?" 

Steve rolls his eyes and leans against the counter, wanting to punch himself in the face when Bucky mirrors the action, making those stupidly nice arms even more apparent. They're _right there_ , it's not fair. "I told him I would think about it. I swear, you're the fifth person who's come up to me today to ask." 

Bucky snorts and tilts his head to the side; Steve hates him a little bit for that. "Who else has asked?" 

Steve leans back and and ticks off names on his fingers. "Clint, Bruce, Thor from Asgard Grill, and that cashier from the gift shop, Natasha." He shakes his head, bewilderment making his eyes go wide. "I don't even _know_ her." 

Bucky laughs again, and a fond look crosses over his face that makes a spark of unnecessary jealousy twist under Steve's breast bone. "Natasha knows pretty much everything." 

He pushes off of the counter and scuffs his shoe against the concrete. There is a soft blush working over his cheeks, which makes Steve want to cup the other man's face in his hands and kiss him senseless. "Uh, you should come though, it's pretty fun." 

Grey-blue eyes meet Steve's, and he finds himself nodding. "I...guess I could pop in for like, 5 minutes." Bucky smiles brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Whipped Cream Soldier  
> \--Dark chocolate ice cream with milk chocolate covered espresso beans mixed in with a shit ton of whipped cream on top and dark chocolate flakes 
> 
> Frozen Capscile  
> \--Jumbo 'Bomb pop' coated in red and white sprinkles with a chewy cherry center 
> 
> Black Licorice Widow  
> \--anise flavored ice cream mixed with vanilla topped with black cherry sauce and slivers of maraschino cherries


	3. Act III

Act III

The Fourth rolls around much quicker than anticipated, much to the dismay of the Hydra-Freeze employees. 

The Fourth of July is the busiest day of the season, which meant that Pierce is defiantly going to be there, which meant they have to be on their best behavior.

Which meant no fraternizing with SHIELD until Pierce left at the end of the day. 

"He can seriously suck both of my nuts." Rumlow hisses, shoving an ice cream scoop forcefully into a half empty container of chocolate ice cream. "That bitch's order was fucking perfect and the douche knew it..." 

Bucky huffs softly, elbowing the other man a little to wordlessly tell him to keep his voice down. He frowns in sympathy. "Some people just _know_ when the GMs are in so they can get free shit, and Pierce is a dick." 

Rumlow sighs while Bob rang the bell twice to let them know Pierce is on his way back from lunch. "Fuck this place, man." Bucky hums in agreement. 

Alexander Pierce looks like he eats babies for a living and kicks puppies just for the fuck of it. Well, in actuality he looks pretty average and has a way of talking that...eases someone into compliancy. It's unnerving, and Bucky's pretty sure there's mental undressing going on whenever he and Pierce are alone. 

Like now. 

"How are things, James?" Bucky tries not to move too much because it's like dealing with a T-Rex in _Jurassic Park_ , Pierce can only see movement and smell fear. Probably. 

"They're going well, sir. Sales are better than they were last season." Pierce nods, leaning back in the office chair that Bucky and Rumlow have sometimes strapped Bob to and rolled him across the floor at top speeds. Bucky tries not to think fun thoughts when Pierce's eyes snap up to where he's shifting from one foot to the other. 

See? Movement. 

"I see, that's good! Very good," the man smiles slightly, and Bucky wants to get back out to the front because he's equal parts terrified and wanting to at least help the guys out. "You're one of my very best, James, did you know that. Hydra-Freeze is very lucky to have you."

"Thank you, sir."

Pierce stands and slaps a hand onto Bucky's shoulder, gripping a little too tightly. He continues as if he didn't hear Bucky. "And there haven't been any...pests poking their noses anywhere?" The man's gaze is very level, and Bucky feels like they're talking about something other than ants. 

"No, sir." The bell from the front is being rung so many times that the tiny pinging sound is giving Bucky a headache. Pierce nods and smiles slowly, slapping Bucky's shoulder once more. 

"Excellent, let's keep it that way."

()()

Working with Nick Fury is scary because the man moves with a deadly sort of efficiency that would be more at home on a spy than a GM of an ice cream shop. 

And the eyepatch is pretty intimidating. 

It's nearing closing time and Steve is dead on his feet. The sun has just gone down, so the heat has died to a semi-doable muggy blanket of wet that only _just_ makes Steve want to throw himself in the walkin. 

Fury is cleaning the machines with a small scowl while Steve sweeps up a few stray peanuts into the bin. Fireworks have been going on for the past two hours, and there's the stink of phosphorus in the air that brings Steve back to his childhood. It's a little sad, to be honest. 

"Got plans tonight, Rogers?" It's just Steve and Fury; Tony had requested the day off months in advance while the new kid, Peter was able to leave at seven. Steve thinks about Tony's party and a sigh tumbles out of his mouth. 

"I think I'm going to a party? I dunno." He chews on the inside of his cheek and shrugs. "What about you, sir?" 

"Gonna set of some fireworks with my nieces." Fury interacting with children is an image that has Steve snorting; the other man glares at him with his one eye, and that shuts Steve right up. "Just don't do anything stupid, alright kid?"

"Uh, okay?" 

()()

Bucky is pretty drunk. 

Tony's house is very large and very crammed full of people that Bucky doesn't really recognize. Music is pumping into every room it seems from some sort of PA system hooked into the ceiling, and fireworks have been going off in the filled-to-capacity backyard for over an hour. 

He's bobbing his head to a bass heavy song when Natasha is suddenly beside him, a glass of something strong and clear in her perfectly manicured hand. She smiles a little wider than normal, and Bucky knows that she's drunk as well. "How'd your date with Pierce go?" She asks over the music, leaning a little heavily against him while he lets out a loud groan. 

"I always forget what a fuckin' creep he is, Nat!" He blinks and lets out a sharp cry. "What if he's a serial killer? And I'm his next victim?" 

Natasha snorts loudly and then is letting out hiccupy giggles that has Bucky grinning broadly. "He wouldn't kill you outright," she gives him a considering look and then nods, "He'd like, brainwash you and then keep you in the freezer to be like, his sex slave or personal assassin, or something." 

Bucky grimaces but then laughs and shakes his head. "Fuck, you're probably right." 

Natasha rests her head on his shoulder and sips her drink. "When're you gonna ask out Rogers?" Bucky splutters out an indignant sounding noise, but Natasha slaps him on the shoulder, her lips pursed and eyes serious. "It's been _two years_ , James." 

Bucky scrubs his hand down his face and lets out another dramatic groan. "I know..." It's useless to deny that he wants to ask out the blond to Natasha; he's drunk and she's known him for over a decade. 

Natasha hums, her eyes caught on something a little over his shoulder. Her mouth curls at the corners slowly, and Bucky feels dread swoop low in his gut. "Well, how about you do something about it now?" 

Bucky looks over his shoulder and releases a whoosh of breath because Steve was standing in the doorway looking like something right out of Bucky's dreams: lithe figure decked out in a soft looking navy shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off the ink swirling over thin arms and fucking _tight_ fire-engine red pants and stupid--adorable--white boat shoes. 

"Goddamn." He hates that Steve looks so ridiculously good looking, and hates it even more how his hands _itch_ to strip the blond out of his patriotic themed clothes. Natasha snickers loudly and gives him a strong shove. 

"Go get 'em, tiger." 

()()

Steve feels a little uncomfortable with how many bodies are squished in Tony's house and how many have spilled outside. He has been jostled more than once, and he wants to punch something because of how fucking short he is. 

A large scowl has been plastered on his lips for a while, but thankfully someone thoughtlessly shoved a cup in his hand that's full of some sort of alcoholic liquid; he takes a huge gulp and sighs as it warms his gut. 

"Hey, Steve, you actually came!" Steve feels a large arm wrap around his thin shoulders and he's squished against a very solid side. Steve's face heats up, but he blames it on the alcohol and grimaces up at Bucky, who is grinning down at him. 

"Well, I told you I'd pop in for five minutes." Steve tries not to over analyze that Bucky has yet to remove his arm and made room between their bodies. Steve can feel every time the other man takes a breath, and tries not to be a creep and think that Bucky smells really nice. 

The other man nods solemnly. "Then that doesn't give us much time." 

Steve frowns deeply, brows scrunching together; the expression causes Bucky's composure to crack, and soon he's leaning a little too much into Steve's face space in order to let out these stupid breathy giggles that make Steve want to punch him in the mouth with his mouth. 

"Dude, you don't need to look so pissed." Bucky's eyes search his for a moment before he seems to realize how close their faces are. He doesn't pull away. "You wanna drink?" 

Steve swallows thickly and lifts the hand with his half finished drink. "Got it covered." A small pout works over Bucky's mouth when the music changes to something low and undulating. 

The pout vanishes and is replaced by a slow smirk. "Wanna dance?" 

()()

Bucky leads Steve to where it's been decided the 'dance floor' is and watches as Steve drinks the rest of whatever is in his cup in one go. He wonders briefly of he's miss read every interaction between he and the blond, but Steve fixes him with a look that is both challenging and something else that leaves his mouth feeling dry. 

Bucky is thankful for the bodies pressed everywhere because that means Steve has to get closer. They both move with the slow and heavy beat, faces inches apart and breath mingling. Steve smells really nice, and when the blond laughs, Bucky realizes he's said that out loud. 

"Thanks?" There is a very pleasing blush disappearing under the neckline of Steve's shirt, and Bucky wonders how far it goes down. 

Steve bites the inside of his cheek and wraps his arms around Bucky's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Bucky's hands settle around Steve's waist, and he's floored by how he's almost able to wrap his hands right around him. 

"Shit, you're tiny." Bucky breathes and then stumbles over his apology when he sees Steve's furious glare. "No no no no...that-that's like my _thing_." 

The music has changed, but they're still wrapped around one another. Steve is looking at him with wide eyes, his rosy mouth in a perfect little 'o' of surprise. "Your thing?" He asks, mouth twitching at the corners as he fights to keep a smile away. 

Bucky nods, warmth worming it's way through his veins. "Yeah." 

Steve pulls away with some reluctance, leaving Bucky feeling a little cold. He threads his fingers through Bucky's, and gives him a long and considering look. 

"You wanna walk me home?" 

()()

 

"So...like, let me get this straight: your birthday is actually on July Fourth." 

"Yup." 

"And you work at a place that is decked out in patriotic glory, like you knew that goin' in and you still took the job?" 

Steve laughs and rolls his eyes. Bucky's hand is solid and warm in his own, and he feels pretty good. "Yuuup." 

Bucky shakes his head as if Steve's life decisions were a wonder. "Well okay then." 

They walk in comfortable silence until they get to Steve's building. He panics slightly, not knowing where to go from here; his heart pounds in his chest, and he berates himself for even asking Bucky to walk him home. 

"Well, uh, this is me." Steve chews on the inside of his cheek while a firework explodes overhead. Bucky looks up at the sky, the colors casting interesting shadows over his face. They still haven't let go of each other's hands. 

"...do you wanna go out sometime?" They both blink as the words leave their mouths simultaneously. Steve snorts and then begins to crack up while Bucky joins him. Steve feels a coil of anxiety loosen and he grins up at the other male and shakes his head. 

"We're dumb." Bucky runs a hand down his face and snorts. 

"Yeah." He eyes Steve for a second, "Uh, but did you mean it?" 

The blond huffs and then punches Bucky in his stupid huge arm. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it." 

Bucky grins and lets out a sigh of relief. "Cool." He digs out his phone from his pocket and hands it to Steve. "I would be smoother in asking for your number, but I'm pretty drunk." Steve rolls his eyes and inputs his number. 

"Do you work tomorrow?" 

"Nope!" 

"Jerk." Steve shakes his head and texts himself so he has Bucky's number. "I guess I'll see you later then?" 

"Yeah."

They've stopped holding each other's hand and Steve regretfully turns away to head toward the door. He's halfway up the stairs when he hears: 

"'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Steve is the sun.'" Steve turns and Bucky is laughing to himself, holding a ridiculous pose on one knee, his arms outstretched toward Steve. 

"Really?" Steve crosses his arms and laughs; Bucky swoons a little dramatically. 

"You gotta admit, Stevie, we're pretty much star-crossed lovers." 

Steve shakes his head and leans his hip against the stoop's concrete rail. "I'm not gonna do the balcony scene with you." 

Bucky gets up from his pose and swipes away any imaginary wrinkles. "Fair enough...though, could I kiss you goodnight at least?" 

Steve feels his lips twitch into a smile. "I guess that could be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about splitting this in two, but then I thought nah. 
> 
> Every Romeo and Juliet thing needs to have the balcony scene in it...Steve just refused. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS.


	4. Act IV

Act IV 

They have been dating for two weeks and have yet to tell anyone. 

Steve has his head resting in Bucky's lap with a Chinese take out menu propped up on his stomach while the other male is flipping through selections on Netflix. 

"...do you think we're bad people?" The hand in Steve's hair stops its rhythmic petting, and Bucky shoots a confused look down at the blond. 

"What do you mean?" Steve sighs and rests the menu on his chest, teeth gnawing at the inside of his cheek. 

"Us dating and not telling anyone?" Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes. 

"What we do ain't really anyone's business." Steve huffs and sits up, turning so he can fix the brunette with a glare. 

"Yeah, I _know_ that, but we haven't even told our friends about it." 

"Steve, all of our friends work at Marvel." Bucky says flatly, "How're we gonna know no one'll accidentally blab to Pierce or Fury?" 

Steve drags his hands down his face and groans. "I don't know...but I feel like an asshole because Sam keeps trying to set me up and I keep having to lie to him." 

Bucky pats his knee, "It'll be okay." He looks thoughtful for a moment and then sighs, "Natasha is probably starting to suspect something...I swear that woman is like a fucking bloodhound for gossip." 

Steve lets out a long sigh while Bucky returns to flipping though Netflix. The blond smacks him on the arm, earning him a very manly whine and giant puppy dog eyes that have Steve snickering. "Be serious about this!" 

"I am," Bucky sets down the PS4 controller and turns so that he's fully facing the blond. He gathers up Steve's hands in his own, and smooths his expression. "I _seriously_ just want to watch a shitty movie with you and cuddle on the couch." At Steve's noise of protest, a corner of Bucky's mouth turns down. "No, we're not gonna worry about everyone else. You and I have _two days off together_ , so let's actually enjoy them." 

Steve gnaws on his lip while Bucky has begun to rub soothing circles over his knuckles. He sighs again, " _Fine_...but you're paying for food." 

()()

Sunday comes far too early for Bucky's tastes, and Steve's loud bugle alarm (seriously? Were they in the fucking _army_?) wakes both of them with simultaneous groans of displeasure. 

"You need to change that fucking thing." Bucky grumbles into one of his own Batman pillows (because: "Like fuck I'm gonna rest my gorgeous mug on _Superman_ , Steve.") 

Steve has leaned over him in order to turn the damn thing off and has decided that laying on top of Bucky was a better option than starting the day. Bucky agrees. 

Rolling onto his back, Bucky loops his arms around a still very tired Steve and buries his face into the blond's neck. Steve lets out a half hearted mumble of "your breath fuckin' stinks, jerk." while Bucky proceeds to blow unattractive raspberries on the skin of Steve's throat. 

He pulls away with a grin, and Steve is giving him a playful grimace. Bucky's smile dies down a bit, and he looks away in nervousness; Steve frowns. "Is something wrong?" 

Bucky shakes his head, and flickers his eyes back to meet summer blue. He swallows and feels his face heat in embarrassment. "Uh...would it be weird if I said that I loved you?" 

Steve's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, and he looks so shocked that Bucky begins to backpedal immediately. "Oh shit, no sorry, I didn't mean to make it fucking weird--"

Steve grabs each side of his face and plants a huge kiss on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Bucky blinks when they break apart, a slightly dazed expression on his face. Steve snorts and gets out of bed. "I'm glad that didn't wait for two years...I love you too, Bucky." He raises an eyebrow, hands planted on his bare hips, inked skin fully on display because--oh yeah, they didn't wear clothes to bed the night before. "We need to get ready for work."

Bucky tosses his pillow at Steve's retreating back.

()()

"Sam, as much as I would like to say yes--" Steve rubs his hand over his face, grimacing at the ache in his muscles. The weekend had been pretty memorable to say the least. 

Sam rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, his bright white shirt with the deep red _Emergency_ blazed over the front of it stretching over his muscles. "But you're too busy with work and commissions and school, blah blah blah. Do you know how many times I've heard that, man?" 

Steve shrugs a thin shoulder and takes a large bite of of his _Whipped Cream Soldier_ , chewing happily at the espresso beans mixed inside. Sam grabs the ice cream and takes a huge lick off of the top of the whipped cream, ignoring Steve's shouts of anger. 

The blond huffs and snatches it back, stabbing his spoon with a little too much force into the chocolate ice cream. "Get your own, Wilson!" 

Sam wiggles his eyebrows and grins brightly. "What? That one made special by the Whipped Cream Soldier himself?" Steve rolls his eyes while Sam laughs to himself in amusement. 

They fall quiet until Sam makes a soft humming sound. "Speaking of being hopelessly in love with someone--"

"We _weren't_ \--"

"When are you gonna ask out Barnes?" Steve begins to choke on an espresso bean, and it takes an embarrassingly long time to catch his breath after Sam has to give him the heimlich maneuver. "I didn't mean to almost make you kill yourself!" 

Steve waves off Sam's wide eyed concern with a wave of his hand and a shaky breath that rattles in his lungs. He smiles and wipes away the tears that sprang into his eyes after almost dying. "I-I'm okay, don't worry."

Sam shakes his head and grabs Steve's ice cream, fixing him with a look that makes the blond roll his eyes. "Nah man, you almost _died_ because of this thing. I'll be the bigger man and finish it for you." 

Steve huffs but laughs at his friend's antics, glad the the topic of Bucky has been dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for this chapter:
> 
> "Never was there more tale of woe, than the tale of Steve and his espresso." 
> 
> More references that are pretty blatant. :)
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments!!


	5. Act V

Act V

The fact that they're dating comes into public knowledge because Sam Wilson is a fucking gossip. 

Also because he walked in on Bucky almost going down on Steve. 

"Holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Put some fucking pants on!" Sam stumbles out of the front door with a loud bird-like squawk, an arm thrown over his eyes to shield him from the homoerotic scene playing out in Steve's living room. 

Steve really regrets giving him a key. 

Minutes later, Bucky and Steve are sitting on Steve's horrendously floral couch (that he and Bucky had gotten from Goodwill one night when they had gotten drunk too early and ended up destroying Steve's other couch...but that's another story) while Sam paces in front of them. He looks like a stern father, and pauses every once in a while in order to glance between the two of them only to resume his pacing with a quick exasperated huff. 

Steve's shirt is inside out and he's wearing a pair of Bucky's jeans; he knows that Bucky looks worse for wear because of the bright hickies over his neck and the fact that he tried to fit himself into one of Steve's shirts...and he's only wearing his underwear. 

It's a little distracting. 

Sam snaps his fingers in front of Steve's nose, causing the blond to jerk his attention away from Bucky's...everything; he scowls while Sam rolls his eyes. "What?" 

Bucky is stifling laughter beside him, but Sam shuts _that_ up with a look that Mama Wilson would be proud of. "I _said_ : how long has," he vaguely gestures between the both of them, " _this_ been going on?" 

Both Bucky and Steve blink and then glance at one another. "Um," Bucky begins. 

"Like...a couple of weeks?" 

"A month?" Sam lets out a very very _very_ long sigh. 

"You've officially got on like, everyone's shit list."

()() 

After the embarrassing incident with "I'm Steve's _best friend_ " Sam Wilson, Bucky was waiting for the inevitable when Natasha found out. 

Because she _always_ found out. 

Bucky is (hiding) doing inventory in the cooler when he hears Rumlow (who sounds way too fucking cheery) exclaim, "He's in the walk-in." 

Bucky freezes (pun fully intended) and then looks around for something to defend himself with. They went to the same Tai Kwon Do classes and he knows that Natasha could hand him his ass six ways to Sunday if she wanted. 

He grabs a tub of ice cream though, just in case. 

"Barnes." Bucky wonders if he runs fast enough, he could make it past her. The door opens rather ominously, squeaking in a way that reminds Bucky of the terrible B-horror films Steve tries to insist are good. 

"Get your stupidly huge ass out here and face me like the man you think you are." Bucky closes his eyes and sends a quick word up to Grandma Barnes that he'll see her soon. 

He tries to offer the pissed red head a charming smile, but she jerks the heavy metal door closed with a flat look. Bucky swallows and holds the tub of ice cream close to his chest. "Heeeey Nat...so I'm sure you've heard some stuff..." 

"About how you were gagging yourself on Rogers' dick?" A dark red eyebrow rises and she steps closer. A small, deadly little smile works over her mouth. Bucky is reminded of how she was called 'The Black Widow' in their fighting classes. "Or...about how you two have been dating for nearly a _month_ and didn't think to tell anyone?" 

Bucky guiltily shifts from one foot to the other. "Uh...pretty much all of that?" 

Natasha's eyes narrow into dangerous slits, and she lets the door open. "I'm going to give you five minutes to run." 

()()

 

Bucky has a huge bruise on the side of his face and a large cut over his nose, but he smiles brightly when he introduces (officially) Steve to Natasha over dinner that night. 

The woman is the same height as he is, but she looks like she could pop his head off with her thighs if she wanted to. Steve's hand hovers in the air while she gives him a thorough once over making him sweat, when Bucky huffs. "I think you freaked him out enough, Nat." 

Natasha's red mouth twists in a smirk, but she grips Steve's hand in a firm shake. "James told me it was all his fault." The man huffs again and sticks his tongue out at the woman while she plucks an olive off of her pizza and tosses it at him. 

Steve bites back a smile and raises an eyebrow at the pair. They're busy tossing food at one another like kids, and he finds it charming as hell. "So...how much dirt do you have on Bucky exactly?" The brunet's eyes widen and he looks betrayed; Natasha, on the other hand, grins very slowly. 

"Steve, how could you?"

"Has he ever told you about his ABBA obsession?" 

"Nat!" 

Later, when Bucky is walking Steve back to his place (their place? Steve hasn't broached the subject of Bucky moving in even though on their days off and even after work, he's there rather than his own apartment), the blond bumps the other man with his shoulder. "Natasha seems nice."

Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes, but he wraps a solid arm around Steve's waist in order to tug him closer. "I shouldn't have introduced you two." He pouts, and the action is made more pathetic due to his face injuries. "Now you're gonna gang up on me and it's not gonna be _fair_."

Steve laughs loudly and slides his hand into the back pocket of Bucky's jeans. "Eh, cry me a river Dancing Queen."

()()

Things are going great and Bucky feels like he's on cloud fucking nine. 

His friends know about he and Steve, Steve and Natasha get along like a house on fire, and Sam Wilson even seems like he's coming around to liking him. 

It's great. 

And then Pierce calls him into his office.

Bucky has only been in the man's actual office twice. Once when he was hired for the first time, and the other when he was promoted. He feels like he's been called into the principal's office, which is ridiculous because he's 23; Rumlow gives him a salute and Bob yells out a frightened 'Good luck!'

On his way to the main building where the higher ups have their own spaces (and sweet sweet AC), Steve pops his head out of the window at SHIELD. "Hey, what's going on?" Bucky wavers between wanting to make Pierce wait, and the nervousness of doing just that. 

"Dunno." He ops for striding past SHIELD and giving Steve a small smile. "Tell ya about it later."

Steve frowns deeply, blond eyebrows furrowing in concern. Bucky tries not to think about it, and waves a hand lazily over his shoulder when the other male calls out "be careful!"

He makes it to Pierce's office in record time, but has to wait while the man finishes his lunch. _God, what an asshole._ Bucky doesn't scowl like he wants, and instead focuses on the horrendous painting of...flying ice cream cones that's hanging over Pierce's desk rather than the man eating. 

"James," he jolts when he's addressed, noting absently that Pierce's food is now gone. The man is staring over his glasses, his thin mouth turned down in a disappointed frown. "I've been hearing some...rumors around the park."

Bucky sits up straighter, confusion working over his face. "...sir?" Realization dawns on him, and there's a cold feeling dropping in his gut. 

_Oh fuck._

Pierce sighs softly and removes his glasses. "You see, James, these rumors have led me to believe that you're not really...suited for management, that you're actually just shirking your duties in order to," he purses his mouth in distaste. "Well. You know how to fix this, don't you?"

The threat is there, that he'll be fired if he doesn't...doesn't, _holy fucking shit._

Bucky has to remind himself to breathe, and he stands with a smile that shows far too many teeth to be friendly. His hands are shaking. "With all due respect, _sir,_ , this shitty ass part time job isn't worth what you're asking me to do. I've worked my _ass_ off for this shit show of a company for nearly _four fucking years_ and the only good thing that's come out of it is meeting my _boyfriend_ who's dick I like to suck."

Bucky nearly rips off his name tag and slams it onto a bewildered Pierce's desk, still smiling brightly. "You wanna fire me? Fine! Go ahead and _fuck yourself._ I'd rather be fired than follow your dumbass rules any more." 

The man doesn't say anything as Bucky turns swiftly on his heel and leaves. People are staring at him as he stomps out of the building, and he realizes that maybe he had been talking louder than he thought. 

Bucky heads over to SHIELD and Steve looks from a customer to his thunderous expression. "Oh shit..." He yanks Tony over to help the customer with the rest of their order and scrambles out to meet Bucky. "What happened? Did he, oh fuck, did he _fire_ you?" 

Bucky doesn't say anything, but he gathers Steve in his arms and kisses the ever loving shit out of him. The blond looks a little dazed when they break apart but then he smacks the brunet on the shoulder. "What the fuck happened?"

"He threatened to fire me if I didn't break up with you." Steve's eyes widen, but Bucky's mouth curls into an actual smile. "So I told him that he could go fuck himself."

The blond relaxes, and suddenly there's a small smattering of applause around them. They both blink at the customers (and their coworkers) who are clapping. 

It's a little weird. 

"Good for you, kid." An old man says, nodding at them while in either hand is a Whipped Cream Soldier and a Frozen Capsicle. Bucky blinks and Steve smiles in embarrassment. 

"Uh, thank you, sir." 

The excitement dies down and Rumlow groans loud enough that Bucky goes over to his--former--co-worker. "Fuck," the other man says morosely, "That means I'm next on Pierce's list to try and make manager."

Bucky shrugs a shoulder. "It's not so bad...except that it totally is." Rumlow glowers up from under his visor, and Bucky stares back. 

"Barnes." They both jump at the harsh command, and Bucky turns only to see that Nicolas Fury, SHIELD's General Manager, is glaring over at him. The only reason he isn't shitting his pants is because Steve is standing beside the man with a small smile working over his mouth.

Bucky hesitantly scurries up to them and Fury stares down at him for a moment. "...heard what you said to Pierce." Bucky nods slowly. The man snorts quietly, but he doesn't really smile. "I'm guessing you're out of a job."

"Uh, guess so, um--sir?" 

"Rogers here says you're a fast learner--though I didn't really wanna know _that_ about you." This time Bucky is _sure_ there's a smile lurking around the corners of the man's mouth. 

Steve splutters and his face blooms red. "Jesus--Mr. Fury, not like that!" 

Fury ignores the blond and raises an eyebrow. "Stark's leavin' soon and I'm gonna need someone to replace him. I don't really wanna have to have someone train a complete newbie...you get what I'm saying?" 

Bucky blinks and then nods. "Are you...offering me a job?" 

Fury huffs. "Just don't let me catch you two in the freezer and we should be fine." 

The man walks away and Bucky stares after him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Steve sighs long and loudly, rubbing circles against his temple. "Sorry about that, he takes some getting used to." The blond looks at him from the corner of his eye, a small frown working over his mouth. "You don't have to take the job if you don't wanna, I just thought--it might be smart? Um, but that's for you to decide." 

Bucky pretends to think about it and then shrugs. "Eh, I could probably do worse than having you as a boss." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Just don't abuse your authority over me...or do, totally do." 

Steve gives Bucky a _look_ until he groans. "Why do I like you again?" 

"Because I'm charming?" 

"Yeah, that's totally it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there wasn't a dry eye in the house. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
